The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kumiyama 1 Gou’.
The new Petunia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number NA-15, not patented. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in April, 2003, as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Kyoto, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Kyoto, Japan since April, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.